plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonk choy the great
Yaseen.ibrahim.90 created the page. Edited by Iamarepeater. Description Bonk choy wished to be a wrestling champion. One day he joined the Zombie Entertainment Wrestling Competition founded by Dr.Zomboss. Through the competition he fought powerful zombies. Will he be the champion? Or not? Characters *Bonk Choy *Bonx Choy (Bonk Choy's nephew) *Choy Bonk (Bonk Choy's brother and Bonx Choy's father. The character is only mentioned in the story) *Chi Ho Choy (Bonk choy's father and is only mentioned in the story) *Lot Choy (Bonk choy's mother and is mentioned in the story. Lot choy is a deceased character) *Lia Choy (Bonx Choy's mother and Choy Bonk's wife. Only mentioned in the story) *Dr. Zomboss (The founder of ZEWC) *Giga Imp (The co-founder of ZEWC) *Mr. Zombie (The zombie who lets a person enters into the comeptition. However, the person should be at least 25 year old in order to be registered into the ZEWC. *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Concepter Zombie (The zombie that tells what's happening.) *Pharaoh Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Coach Zombie (The zombie that teaches the zombies who joined the ZEWC on how to be the winner of the championship.) *Gargantuar *Crazy Dave (small cameo) *Builder Zombie (a mentioned character) Story The story takes place in October 10, 2014. The story begins the day Bonk Choy is talking with his nephew Bonx Choy. Bonk Choy: What's your favourite sport? Bonx Choy: I want to be um.... Bonx Choy: I want to be a wrestler just like my father Choy Bonk. A very long time ago, approximately... Bonk Choy: I know what you are saying. My brother was born in 1950, 64 years ago. In 1970, he became a professional wrestler. He was one of many wrestlers in World Wrestling Entertainment or WWE. Lia Choy was born in 1960. He and your mom got married in 1979. You were born in 1990 and look, now you're 24 years old. When my brother was 60 years old (back in January 20, 2010) he was out of a job because he was too old. The maximum age for a wrestler is 59. He started a new job in 2011, being an employee in Bloom and Doom Seed Co. He started to be the Chief Excecutive Officer of Bloom and Doom Seed Co. on December 25, 2013. Bonx Choy: It's kind of a sad story. Bonk Choy: Yeah, but the saddest story is that of my mom, named Lot Choy. She was killed by Dr. Zomboss on October 4, 2000 when she was 70 years old. My mom and dad were born in 1930; they were born in the same year. Now my dad named Chi Ho Choy is 84 years old. Choy Bonk wanted to take revenge on Dr. Zomboss for murdering my mom but Choy Bonk was too scared to challenge Dr. Zomboss. Bonx Choy: Okay. Enough story telling! I will be a wrestler when I reach 30 years old. Now let's go to sleep. Bonk Choy went to the ZEWC on October 11, 2014. Bonk Choy: Mr. Zombie, can I join this studio and be a wrestler? Mr. Zombie: If you want to join, tell us your age and birthday. Bonk Choy: I was born on October 9, 1980 and I'm now 34 years old. Mr. Zombie: If you obey the rules of Dr. Zomboss, you will be able to join. Bonk Choy: Okay deal! Waaaaakes up! The competition starts at October 20, 2014. Bonk Choy: Well!!! Concepter Z: Hello, Audience! Welcome to the ZEWC. I am Concepter zombie. Dr. Zomboss created the competition with a prize of $50,000 because the competition is very complex. More than 80,000 people are watching this competition live. Six wrestlers recently joined the competition. They are Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Pharaoh Zombie, Poncho zombie, Gargantuar and Bonk Choy. Dr. Zomboss said that this competition starts from December 20, 2014 and he will create an entertainment company named the Zombie Wrestling Entertainment or ZWE for short after the end of the competition. To create the ZWE Dr.zomboss gave $1,000,000,000 to the Builder Zombie. Okay. Now the competition is starting. The first match on this day will be Bonk Choy vs Buckethead Zombie and Conehead Zombie. 1,2,3 and the match starts. The starting bell rings. Bonk Choy punches the two zombies' heads. Buckethead became angry and threw Bonk Choy out of the stage. Concepter Z: Buckethead is disqualified for throwing Bonk Choy out of the stage. Buckethead is out of the competition. Conehead's teeth was destroyed when Bonk Choy jumped back up the stage and punched Conehead. Conehead got scared and ran out of the stage. Bonk Choy wins. Bonk Choy: Yah! I won the first match. Concepter Z: Wow! I am really surprised! Dr. Zomboss was talking to Bonk Choy after the match. Dr. Z: So you must be Bonk Choy. I am very sorry for killing your mother a long time ago. I don't think you will win the next match. Bonk Choy: I will!!!!! Dr.Z: Can you defeat the extremelly tough Pharaoh Zombie? Hmmmm? Bonk choy: Yeah! I will!!!! Meanwhile, Coach Zombie punishes Buckethead and Conehead for doing illegal and unnecessary things. Coach Z: You two are such jerks and idiots! Buckethead: I did not know anything about the ZEWC. Conehead: I was too scared to punch plants as they are greater than uz. Coach Z: You two have to jump a thousand times and run around this stadium a 100 times!!! November 22, 2014... the second match begins. Concepter Z: 1,2,3 and the match starts. Bonk Choy vs Pharaoh Zombie. The bell rings. First Pharaoh Zombie takes Bonk Choy and throws him high up. Bonk choy, in pain, started punching his opponent at a fast rate until his sarcophagus got destroyed. In a picosecond, Bonk Choy punched his head and Pharaoh Zombie suffocated. Bonk Choy wins. Bonk Choy: Yeah I win again!!!!! Dr. Z: Grrrrrrrrr! He's steel, I mean still winning. I have to tell all the zombies to be highly trained to deal with him! Bonk Choy smiles at Dr. Zomboss and some people are supporting him. Bonx Choy: Your mom would be proud of you. Crazy Dave: Yeah! Go on!!! At midnight.... Giga Imp: Dr. Zomboss, what's wrong? Dr. Z: It's just that a plant just joined this thing. I am 99.99% sure he will win the final match in December 20, 2014 and the semi-final match starts early next month.What kind of zombie is better? Coach Z: In my calculation, Gargantuar is the best but he is only see Bonk Choy in the finals. I am sure Poncho Zombie is more protected and he will be in the semi-finals along with that cabbage plant. His metal beneath his cloth makes him 90% more powerful than himself*. In total, Poncho Zombie is 99% tough and 1% weak. Dr.Z: When I created another Bonk Choy in my lab, I discovered that Bonk choy has great intelligence and is 100% stronger than wood. Giga Imp: Well, we should just sit and see if bonk choy is bad at next match. December 10, 2014....the semi-final begins. Bonk Choy vs Poncho Zombie. The bell rings! Poncho Z: So you are the Bonk Choy! Let's get started. Bonk choy: Oh yah!!! Bonk choy punches Poncho Zombie's head. ''' Concepter Z: Ohhhh, that's gonna hurt. I think this is going to be a tough match. '''Poncho zombie just stood quietly. Bonk Choy hits his body but he was in pain. Concepter Z: Well it turn out there is a metal plate hidden in the cloth. Bonk Choy: Ouch! My lovely hand. Poncho Zombie bites Bonk Choy's other hand. But Bonk Choy grew mad and hit Poncho Zombie's body several times until the metal is destroyed. Bonk Choy punched his face and Poncho Zombie was defeated. Bonk Choy: Yahh!!!! Dr. Z: No! This can't be happening. Giga Imp: Well, this is just madness?! Gargantuar walks in front of Dr. Zomboss and looks at Bonk Choy. Gargantuar: Grrrr! de dke! Coach Z: Lame! Gargantuar, do you think you can kill him? Gargantuar: Grrrr! Damm it! Yes!!! December 20, 2014... the final match begins. Bonk Choy vs Gargantuar. Gargantuar: Grrr! Bonk Choy: Holy crap, this is so gonna be tough. Bring it on. Bonx Choy: You can kill him! Bonk Choy: Just focus! Focus! Okay I can do this. The final match begins. Gargantuar used his pole and crushed Bonk Choy to the ground. ''' Concepter Z: Ohhh that totally seems devastating! Bonk Choy: Ouch... Gargantuar: (ROAR!) '''Gargantuar threw Bonk Choy high up. Bonk choy then fell down in pain. Bonk Choy was running around which made Gargantuar mad. Gargantuar: (ROAR!!) Bonk Choy: Catch me if you can. Bonk Choy took Gargantuar's pole and hit Gargantuar several times. Gargantuar: Oaoawaua!!! The electricity of the pole** stunned Gargantuar. Bonk Choy was the winner. Bonx Choy: Yahhh gooo!!!! Bonk Choy: I can't believe that I defeated gargantuar. Bonk Choy recieves a gold medal and goes back to his home. Bonk Choy: Plants I won!! After Bonk Choy won, Dr. Zomboss cancelled creating the ZWE becuase victory went to a plant. But then he had an idea! He will create a racing competition. Dr. Z: Let's create a racing competition. Giga Imp: Sorry boss but we are currently out of money. Dr .Z: Yah which is why I need a million dollars to create the racing competition so maybe we don't need sports anymore. Sequel The sequel will not be created becuase it would be boring but I will create a new page that tells the story of Bloom & doom seed co. Iamarepeater's notes. You may have seen some stars like this. * These represents my notes which I obtained while editing this fanfiction. * Poncho Zombie with a metal plate has the same toughness as a buckethead zombie so if Buckethead Zombie did not throw Bonk Choy out of the ring but instead fought him, Bonk Choy would have been in trouble. ** I believe that this is a reference to the Plants Vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Gargututar. He uses his pole to, other than crush plants, do a long range attack. How? By using electricity. Category:Fanfics